monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Azure Rathalos Ecology
In-Game Information An azure-colored subspecies of Rathalos. More mobile than its standard cousin, they locate prey from the air and quickly swoop in for the kill. Once these master hunters select a target, there is little hope of escape. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Armor Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Rath Azure Rathalos, like their female counterparts, the Pink Rathian, are very rare and considered a myth in some areas. They are a part of the Flying Wyvern classification and is one of the genetic mutations of the Rathalos, the other being Silver Rathalos. Habitat Range Azure Rathalos of the Old World inhabit the Forest and Hills, both Volcanoes, Heaven's Mount, Everwood, Misty Peaks, Tower Summit and the Tower. Their New World relatives are seen inhabiting the Deserted Island and Volcano (3rd). Ecological Niche A top predator, Azure Rathalos fear little in their habitat range, except other large predators. Azure Rathalos will occasionally attack Epioth in the water in a manner, with limited success, and is shown to be capable of even preying on Bird Wyverns, such as Great Jaggi and Yian Kut-Ku or Fanged Beasts such as Congalala or Arzuros. Only a few monsters in an Azure Rathalos's territory are strong enough to fight back if an Azure Rathalos is attacking. Foremost among them are Ivory Lagiacrus, Brute Tigrex, Lavasioth, Green Nargacuga, and other Rathalos. They have also been viewed engaging in aerial battles against another Flying Wyvern, Seregios, as Seregios tend to attack other wyvern over territorial disputes. Astalos is another aggressive wyvern that could harm an Azure Rathalos. Azure Rathalos was also recently spotted in the New World alongside its female counterpart. Just like in the Old World, these monsters remain dangerous top predators with little to fear. Herbivores such as Aptonoth and many other lesser monsters such as Jagras and Great Jagras make up their diet. Their strength and more territorial behavior means that other large predators such as Anjanath, who would normally attempt to fight back against a regular Rathalos, are more prone to staying away from the much more fearsome Azure Rathalos. Only powerful invaders and Elder Dragons challenge Azure Rathalos position in the food chain, sometimes even capable of dethroning and repelling the azure king. Biological Adaptations Azure Rathalos has many of the same adaptions as Rathalos, however, there is a few differences between them. Unlike normal Rathalos, Azure Rathalos is has blue-colored scales due to a genetic mutation shared by its ancestors. This mutation makes its elemental resistances stronger. Azure Rathalos is physically stronger than a normal Rathalos, allowing it to fly more often. Due to flying more in the air, Azure Rathalos is well known for being more advanced in aerial combat. Some have even learnt to smash into the ground when landing for defense. Certain rare individuals in the Old World have a more developed flame sac allowing repeated fireballs as much as more than 5 in a row and strong fire balls that leave a fire trail, a reddish tint, more developed spikes on its back, and tan wings instead of green. Behavior Azure Rathalos are very aggressive and intelligent. Azure Rathalos are even well known for actively attacking Rathalos in the air. After mating with a Pink Rathian, Azure Rathalos will play the role of a protective father, actively patrolling his territory for a significant threat, freeing the Pink Rathian to hunt for food and care for the offspring. Sources *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Freedom *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter 4 *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Frontier Z Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology